Deja vu
by Izotz B
Summary: Jason comes back and Has a power of his own but the power could destroy relationships and sexualitys Lemon[oneSHOT] BoyXBoy Clarson


**Ok this i made in two days No I do not own any of these characters Please Review**

Izotz

* * *

Clark woke up and looked around; Last night had been busy being he save Lana from exploding in her car which was set up by her Husband Lex,

"Clark wake up" Martha called from the bottom of the barn

"Ok mom" Clark yelled and got up and went to the dresser and picked out a red plaid shirt and put it on and ran down the stairs and inside "Morning" Clark said to his mom who was filling out some papers for her job

"Morning, What are you doing today because I'm going to need someone to clean up the house" Clarks mom asked

"Well I was going to go to the Talon and get some coffee and see what's going on there" Clark said after grabbing out the orange juice and pouring it into a cup that was on the counter

"You can do that another time I really need help here"

"Ok…Fine now you go off to work" Clark said

"Ok there's some money on the fridge for dinner im going to be late tonight again"

"Ok bye mom" Clark said and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek and she left, Clark went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV where t was set on the news channel, guessing by the photo Lex got sentenced a lifetime in jail for the attempt of killing Lana

"What are you doing" Jason said coming from the Kitchen

"You supposed to be dead" Clark said right as he jumped up

"No it only looked like I died and I know all about your….powers" Jason said walking towards Clark

"You do!" Clark yelled

"yes and I promise I wont tell anyone trust me, it actually turned me on a little bit when I first knew"

"What do you mean by turn on" Clark said stepping back a step

"You know what turn on means, and I didn't tell you I have a power too, it's the power to see who someone likes and I know that you don't like Lana Clark"

* * *

"How could you possibly get that power" Clark was confused 

"Meteor rocks…Duh" Jason said walking up to Clark and putting his hands on Clarks Shoulders

"What are you doing" Clark pulled Jason away

"I know you want this Clark, I can see it in your eyes and my power" Jason got up and gave Clark a Kiss, Clark pulled away

"But you, you, you died, I saw it" Clark mumbled

"No I didn't and I told you that" Jason kissed Clark again and begged for entrance, which Clark let him in, Jason explored Clark's warm cavern until he didn't have enough breath and pulled back

"We can't" Clark said

"No one will have to know" Jason tugged on Clark's shirt a little to see if Clark would let him take it off

"Promise?" Clark said

"I promise" Jason pulled Clarks shirt off revealing Clarks muscular body

"Good" Clark said and pulled Jason's shirt off without warning revealing his well trimmed body , Jason pushed Clark down on the couch and gasped at the contact of there bodies together

"I've been waiting for this moment" Jason whispered while sliding his hand down to Clark's jeans zipper and unzipping it and popping the button

"Tell me about it" Clark put one arm around Jason and flipped him over so he could undo his pants also

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Jason said and instead of letting Clark undo his pants he unzipped them and slipped them down as far as he could

"I was going to do that" Clark said and laughed before ripping his pants all the way off and discarding the fabric

"And I was going to do that so now were even" Jason laughed a little and grabbed Clarks thighs and pushed him on the other side of the couch and laid on top of Clark and pulled his pants off and threw them on the ground leaving both him and Clark in there boxers and there obvious arousals straining to get in the open

* * *

"Your ummm-" Clark faltered "Is bigger than I thought" Clark said after glancing down at Jason's Lower area

"Same here look at yours it's Huge" Jason said and slid down to Clarks Crotch area and pulled on the fabric a little and Clark nodded and Jason pulled them off and threw them somewhere on the ground with the other cloths "Nice" Jason put his mouth on the Tip of Clarks arousal and started licking it making Clark moan with pleasure, Jason enveloped Clarks whole arousal in his mouth and started licking and sliding along the member causing Clark to moan even louder, feeling Clark about to come Jason pulled back 

"Now it's my turn" Clark said and flipped Jason back over and ripped his boxers off and started licking and kissing all over Jason's body until he got to Jason's lower area and licked the tip of Jason's erection causing Jason to moan with pure pleasure and grabbed Clark's hair and pushed his mouth over his member and started moving it up and down, Clark didn't like this much so he pulled back "I can do it my self" Clark said and ignored Jason's member but started kissing and licking Jason's neck. Jason put his hands on Clark's shoulders and pushed him off "What?" Clark said breathlessly

"Nothing, just if you want to go farther we need some lube" Jason said

"Oh…. Ill be right back then" Clark said and zoomed off and came back with a bottle of lube and some condoms in his hand

"That was fast" Jason said and grabbed Clark and pulled him down on the couch and grabbed the lube out of his hands and opened it and put some on his middle three fingers "This will hurt a little, but knowing you you might not feel a thing" Jason said and slid one finger into Clark's entrance and started moving it in and out and added another finger causing Clark to wince in pain

"Keep going" Clark said and Jason moved his two fingers in and out and put the third finger in causing Clark to wince again and start breathing hard,

"Almost ready" Jason moved the three fingers around in Clark's body and found the bundle of nerves the made Clark moan loudly, Jason smirked to himself and pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom and slipped it on his lonely arousal and put some lube on the condom and lined his member at the entrance of Clark and plunged into Clark with full force causing Clark to gasp in pain and pleasure, Jason didn't move so Clark could get used to the intruding member

"Move already" Clark said and Jason started going slower and then started speeding up, Jason found the bundle of nerves again and started slamming into it making him see white lights, Jason leaned down and grabbed Clarks abandoned member and started jerking him off, Feeling that Clark and him were about to climax Jason started licking and biting Clarks shoulder that made Clark go over the edge and climaxed in Jason's hand and making his entrance tighten which made Jason climax inside of Clark and pulled out and laid on Clark

"I love you" Clark said, Not hearing an answer clark looked around and Jason was no where to be found but he was feeling a nudge in the shoulder

* * *

"I said wake up" Martha said and Clark jolted up 

"Where's Jason" Clark said

"Jason's been dead for a couple years honey" Martha looked at him worriedly and felt his head "No temp" Martha started walking down stairs leaving Clark in the barn

"Was that a dream?" Clark said to himself and ran into the house's kitchen where Clarks mom was filling out papers "Morning" Clark said and grabbed out some orange juice and poured it into a cup and started drinking

"Today I need you to stay here" Martha said and left the house leaving Clark all alone in the kitchen

"Well at least we have cable" Clark said and went into the Living room and turned the TV to the news channel

"What are you doing" Jason said

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this Short Fanfic I know I did**

**Izotz**


End file.
